


Saturday Morning

by salable_mystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tony Stark Lives, author is not a native speaker of english, did IW and EG happen?, halloween fluff, this is set at some unspecified time after Spiderman: Homecoming, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: Tony wakes up one Saturday morning, and there is happiness.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).



> Dear MoonGoddex, I basically took your "anything fluffy Halloween related" and "any kind of fluff for Peter/Tony is good" and ran with it. I hope you enjoy this fic.

The bed was warm and cozy when Tony woke up, and he stretched slowly, luxuriously, enjoying the comfort of the high thread count sheets, the lush pillow, the down duvet that encased him in cloudy softness, and the feeling of the warm body beside him. His head seemed to be snuggled into Peter’s thigh, who had apparently woken up before him and had sat up in bed, upper body more than likely reclining against the upholstered headboard.

Peter being awake before him wasn’t exactly usual – but also not unusual enough to cause concern. And Tony had had a late night last night, as he’d been on a conference call with Japan, and had only made it to their bedroom after midnight, where he’d found Peter already asleep in their shared bed. So maybe it wasn’t all that surprising, to find Peter awake before him, today.

Tony yawned, and decided to check in with Peter.

“Hmm … good morning. ‘time’s it?” Tony muttered against Peter’s thigh, inching even closer and playfully biting at Peter’s hipbone.

“Tony! Stop that!” Peter laughed. His leg twitched a little under Tony’s mouth, as if he was consciously keeping himself from following through on an instinctive jerk away. The twitch made Tony smile, and he kissed Peter’s hip softly in apology.

The older man felt Peter’s right hand come to rest on his head, long fingers stroking gently through his greying hair, and snuggled his head into the caress.

“Hmmm.”

“Good morning sleepyhead. It’s just after 8am.”

“Not a sleepyhead.” Tony mock grumbled. “ ‘s early. ‘had a late night. Why’re you up? ‘s Saturday. Time to sleep in.”

Tony yawned again. He moved his right hand so that it came to rest across Peter’s thighs, drawing the other man even closer. 

“I dunno,” The younger man replied, and Tony thought he felt him shrug. “Woke up and wasn’t sleepy anymore. And then my brain started thinking and …” another shrug, “… that was that. Didn’t mean to wake you up though.”

“Hmm.” Tony scooted up in bed a little, so that he could turn his head and blink up at Peter. Peter’s hand, luckily, easily accommodated his movement and kept petting his hair.

Peter was indeed leaning back against the headboard, a Stark tablet held in his left hand, chest enticingly bare to the morning air and Tony’s appreciative gaze. He met Tony’s gaze easily, smiling down at the older man.

Tony yawned again and blinked sleep out of his eyes. He gave Peter’s thighs a squeeze and smiled up at his partner.

“You didn’t wake me up. Least, I don’t think you did. Just – was done sleeping.” He shrugged his right shoulder. “What’r you working on? Want me to –” Tony was interrupted by yet another yawn “– go grab some coffee, wake up properly, and help you with it?”

Peter chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about this. Stay where you are. I like pre-caffeinated, sleepy you.” The younger man smiled softly, gaze warm and fond. “And, as you said, it’s early, and Saturday. The perfect time to laze around in bed.”

“Hmmm-kay.” Tony let his head drop back against Peter’s thigh, and let his eyes flutter close. “ ‘d help you though. Get up, get coffee’nd all.”

Peter’s voice was soft when he replied, “I know.”

The hand kept petting his hair, and Tony drifted, for once utterly content in that hard to reach space between awake and asleep, where everything was soft and warm and the demands of the outside world held no urgency.

-&-&-&-

Some undefined stretch of time later – though it was minutes, rather than hours – Tony felt Peter shift and turn away from him in the bed. The hand that had kept petting his hair vanished from his head, and a draft of cold air made its way under the blanket.

“Hmmph!” Tony groused, and bumped his forehead against Peter’s thigh in protest, “Nooo. Stop it, Come back. No getting up!”

Peter giggled. “Oh hush. I’m only setting the tablet down.”

“Hmm’kay.” Tony blinked his eyes open again. “In that case. No getting up though yet. ‘s too early still. Come snuggle!” He tried to pull Peter down in the bed with the hand that he still had resting across the younger man’s thighs.

Peter came easily, scooting down in the bed until he was lying face to face with Tony, only a short expanse of pillow stretching between them. Tony had let his hand scoot across the other man’s body as he settled down, and now let his fingers play across Peter’s collarbone, his arm bent to rest on Peter’s chest.

“Hi you.”

Peter grinned. “Hi!”

“So what were you working on, that was so important that you couldn’t snuggle earlier?”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t think it’s actually all that important, it’s just …” he shrugged again, “… you know how it is.”

Tony nodded, head moving against the pillow. God - his pillow-creases were bound to be spectacular. Good thing Peter was well familiar with his bedhead and pre-coffee morning persona by now.

“Yeah I know.” And he did. It was often him that woke up with an idea that he couldn’t let go of, or the solution to a problem that had been bugging him in the workshop the day before, which his brain had taken the night to percolate and come up with a solution for.

Peter scooted a little closer and bumped his head against Tony’s shoulder, left hand stretching out across Tony’s chest and nudging at his shoulder. Tony took the hint and easily gave in, turning into the movement until he was lying on his back and Peter was resting half against his side, half on top of him. Their legs tangled beneath the duvet and Peter’s head came to rest on his shoulder. “Hmm”.

Tony reached down to tuck the duvet up, from where it had slipped down a little with the younger man’s movement, and then laid his hand on top of Peter’s on his chest, where it lay covering the welts and scars that had come from the Arc reactor and a life of superhero living. He tangled their fingers together and they basked together in silence for a while, content to just – be.

“Anyway,” Peter yawned a little while later, “I was thinking about Halloween.”

“About Halloween?” Tony glanced down at the younger man in surprise. That was not what he had expected. A solution to the water purification plant filter problem that Peter was currently working on, maybe. Or something for Peter’s PhD project. But – Halloween?

“Hmmhmm,” Peter replied. “’s our first Halloween since going public as a couple, after all. Means we need matching costumes.”

Tony smiled, suddenly feeling unbearably fond and on the brink of tears. Being happy and in love was turning him all sentimental. It was really quite terrible – though Peter, thankfully, did not seem to mind. He turned his head, so that he could kiss Peter gently on the temple.

“Now that you mention it: we absolutely do. What are you thinking?”

Peter turned his head, so that he could meet the older man’s gaze, seemingly surprised by his reply. “Really? You’re in, just like that? No objections at all? You haven’t really done Halloween in recent years.”

Tony shrugged. “Didn’t have a reason, I guess. But now … we can have a big party. Invite all of our friends. Anyone famous you’d like to meet. Get a band to come in and play. Do a haunted house.” He grinned. “And definitely do a couple’s costume. I’m yours now, and I want to keep reminding the world of that.”

Peter laughed, sounding utterly delighted, and scooted so that he was straddling Tony’s thighs, hands resting next to Tony’s shoulders on either side of his head, the duvet a warm tent above them. “We’ll have to see about all of that, make sure that we find something we both enjoy … and – and I know you know this, but just for the record: I am yours too, you know? And I want to show that to the world just as much.”

Peter leaned down a little more, so that he could easily kiss Tony. As he did so, he also scooted up a little, and the drag of his buttocks across Tony’s cock made the older man groan into Peter’s mouth, lips falling open. The kiss turned hot and heated in what felt like milliseconds to Tony – and after that, he lost track of both time and the conversation for a bit, as they kept trading kisses. And then … well … decidedly more than kisses.

-&-&-&-

It was a little after 10am when they finally dragged themselves out of bed and made their way to the shower.

As they were standing under the warm spray and taking their time washing and caressing each other, Tony brought up their previous conversation again.

“So, couple’s costumes. What were you thinking?”

Peter laughed, and moved in to hug the older man, all warm lean muscles, sparking grin, and happiness.

“Well, how about …”.


End file.
